Suite Pretty Cure♪ DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of ''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 22 June 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3713/ Episodes *01: Meow Meow~! The Birth of Suite Pretty Cure-nya♪ *02: Gaga~n! Pretty Cure Is In Danger of Breaking Up Already-nya! *03: Jaja~n! Hibiki Hates Music-nya? Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 22 July 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3726/ Episodes *04: Mogumogu! Kanade Shows Her Spirited Recipe-nya♪ *05: Dotabata! The TV Reporter Challenge nya ♪ *06: Gamigami! Miracle Belltier Born Out of Sermon nya ♪ Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 26 August 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3738/ Episodes *07: Tettekete~! Getting in on Otokichi-san's Secret-nya ♪ *08: Chararaan! Siren's Fake-Best Friend Plan-nya! *09: Hanyanya? What is Kanade Lacking-nya? Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 23 September 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3754/ Episodes *10: Uhhohho-! Miss Hibiki's Big Struggle at Kindergarten-nya ♪ *11: Gyogyogyo! A Mysterious Pretty Cure Appears-nya! *12: Rinriin♪ Tell Me About Cure Muse-nya! Special Clips *CM promotion for Blu-ray Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 28 October 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3770/ Episodes *13: Mumumu~n! Siren and Hummy's Secret-nya *14: Awawawa~! Muse VS Muse, Who is the Real Thing-nya? *15: Meromero~! Kanade's Lucky Spoon-nya ♪ Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 25 November 2011 *Price: ¥ 4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3787/ Episodes *16: Pinpo-n! Best Friends by Switching Places-nya *17: Ururun! Mama is Always Her Child's Ally-nya ♪ *18: Fuwawa~n! Collecting Notes Isn't Easy-nya! Volume 7 General Information * Release Date: 23 December 2011 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3794/ Episodes *19: Gunyagunya~! Can't Transform into Pretty Cure-nya! *20: Aaaa~♪ Siren's Last Strategy-nya! *21: Dokkun! Birth of a Miracle Pretty Cure-nya!! Volume 8 General Information *Release Date: 27 January 2012 *Price: ¥ 4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3815/ Episodes * 22: Lala♪ The Soulful Tune, Her Name is Cure Beat ~Nya!! * 23: Zazan! A Tear is the World's Smallest Ocean ~Nya! * 24: Sansan! Sealed Friendship with Sand Hummy-nya! Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 24 February 2012 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3829/ Episodes *25: Hyu~doro~! We Found~ Ellen's Weakness-nya! *26: Pipopapo♪ The Fairy Tones' Big Adventure-nya ♪ *27: Kachikkachi! Save the World in 30 Minutes-nya! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 24 February 2012 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3824/ Episodes *28: Dokidoki! Ellen's First Experience of School Life-nya! *29: Harahara! Treasure Hunting in Major Land-nya ♪ *30: Wao-n! The Healing Chest's Mystery -nya! Volume 11 General Information *Release Date:23 March 2012 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3843/ Episodes *31: One, Two! Power-up at Pretty Cure Camp-nya! *32: Orooro~! The Healing Chest Got Stolen-nya! *33: Howawa~n! Everyone's Dreams are Pretty Cure's Power-nya! Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 23 March 2012 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3841/ Episodes *34: Zudodo~n! Mephisto is Finally Here-nya! *35: Jyakin! Finally, Muse Takes Off her Mask-nya! *36: Kirakiran! Let Muse's Feelings Reach Your Heart-nya!? Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 27 April 2012 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3854/ Episodes *37: Wakuwaku! Everyone Transform During Halloween-nya!? *38: Pachipachipachi♪ A Curious Meeting Marks a New Beginning-nya!? *39: Fugyaa! All the Notes Have Disappeared-nya! Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 27 April 2012 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3852/ Episodes *40: Rururu~! The Sound of the Rain is the Goddess' Tune-nya! *41: Fafa~ We'll Never Hand Over the Last Note-nya! *42: Pikonpikon! The Cure Module is Being Targeted-nya! Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 25 May 2012 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3863/ Episodes *43: Shiku shiku... The Melody of Sadness is Complete-nya! *44: DoReLaDo～♪ The Miracle Born in the Holy Night-nya! *45: Vo~n♪ We Won't Let Noise Have His Way-nya! Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 25 May 2012 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3861/ Episodes *46: Zugoon! The Pretty Cures' Last Battle-nya! *47: Pikaan! Everyone's Medley of Hope! *48: Lalala~♪ Resound Throughout the World, Melody of Happiness-nya! Movie DVD *Release Date: 21 March 2012 *Price: ￥5,076 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3837/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 28 October 2011 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3589/ Episodes *01: Meow Meow~! The Birth of Suite Pretty Cure-nya♪ *02: Gaga~n! Pretty Cure Is In Danger of Breaking Up Already-nya! *03: Jaja~n! Hibiki Hates Music-nya? *04: Mogumogu! Kanade Shows Her Spirited Recipe-nya♪ *05: Dotabata! The TV Reporter Challenge nya ♪ *06: Gamigami! Miracle Belltier Born Out of Sermon nya ♪ *07: Tettekete~! Getting in on Otokichi-san's Secret-nya ♪ *08: Chararaan! Siren's Fake-Best Friend Plan-nya! *09: Hanyanya? What is Kanade Lacking-nya? *10: Uhhohho-! Miss Hibiki's Big Struggle at Kindergarten-nya ♪ *11: Gyogyogyo! A Mysterious Pretty Cure Appears-nya! *12: Rinriin♪ Tell Me About Cure Muse-nya! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 24 February 2012 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3827/ Episodes *13: Mumumu~n! Siren and Hummy's Secret-nya *14: Awawawa~! Muse VS Muse, Who is the Real Thing-nya? *15: Meromero~! Kanade's Lucky Spoon-nya ♪ *16: Pinpo-n! Best Friends by Switching Places-nya *17: Ururun! Mama is Always Her Child's Ally-nya ♪ *18: Fuwawa~n! Collecting Notes Isn't Easy-nya! *19: Gunyagunya~! Can't Transform into Pretty Cure-nya! *20: Aaaa~♪ Siren's Last Strategy-nya! *21: Dokkun! Birth of a Miracle Pretty Cure-nya!! *22: Lala♪ The Soulful Tune, Her Name is Cure Beat ~Nya!! *23: Zazan! A Tear is the World's Smallest Ocean ~Nya! *24: Sansan! Sealed Friendship with Sand Hummy-nya! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Volume 3 General information *Release Date: 27 April 2012 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3848/ Episodes *25: Hyu~doro~! We Found~ Ellen's Weakness-nya! *26: Pipopapo♪ The Fairy Tones' Big Adventure-nya ♪ *27: Kachikkachi! Save the World in 30 Minutes-nya! *28: Dokidoki! Ellen's First Experience of School Life-nya! *29: Harahara! Treasure Hunting in Major Land-nya ♪ *30: Wao-n! The Healing Chest's Mystery -nya! *31: One, Two! Power-up at Pretty Cure Camp-nya! *32: Orooro~! The Healing Chest Got Stolen-nya! *33: Howawa~n! Everyone's Dreams are Pretty Cure's Power-nya! *34: Zudodo~n! Mephisto is Finally Here-nya! *35: Jyakin! Finally, Muse Takes Off her Mask-nya! *36: Kirakiran! Let Muse's Feelings Reach Your Heart-nya!? Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 22 June 2012 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3866/ Episodes *37: Wakuwaku! Everyone Transform During Halloween-nya!? *38: Pachipachipachi♪ A Curious Meeting Marks a New Beginning-nya!? *39: Fugyaa! All the Notes Have Disappeared-nya! *40: Rururu~! The Sound of the Rain is the Goddess' Tune-nya! *41: Fafa~ We'll Never Hand Over the Last Note-nya! *42: Pikonpikon! The Cure Module is Being Targeted-nya! *43: Shiku shiku... The Melody of Sadness is Complete-nya! *44: DoReLaDo～♪ The Miracle Born in the Holy Night-nya! *45: Vo~n♪ We Won't Let Noise Have His Way-nya! *46: Zugoon! The Pretty Cures' Last Battle-nya! *47: Pikaan! Everyone's Medley of Hope! *48: Lalala~♪ Resound Throughout the World, Melody of Happiness-nya! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Movie Blu-ray General Information *Release Date: 21 March 2012 *Price: ￥8,208 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3839/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Special Clips *Previews *TV Spots *Opening day stage greeting (Starring: Koshimizu Ami, Orikasa Fumiko, Toyoguchi Megumi, and Ōkubo Rumi) *Art Gallery Category:Merchandise Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays